Sora (Canon, Kingdom Hearts)/Pistashio TV
Summary Sora '''is the main protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series, as well as a Keyblade wielder. He is an upbeat teenager who may seem simple-minded at times, but is very aware of the importance of his quest. He possesses a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting heart. At times, he is impulsive and quick to anger when defending his friends, but he is always sincere about what he says and does. He lives on Destiny Islands with his best friends Kairi and Riku, where the trio dream to venture away from Destiny Islands to find out what lies beyond. Sora is the original persona of his own Heartless and Roxas, the source of Xion's memories, and the carrier of Ventus's heart. Powers and States '''Tier: High 4-C, '''Possibly '''4-B Name: Sora Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 16-17 as of Kingdom Hearts 3 Classification: Human, Keyblade Wielder, Chosen Wielder of the Kingdom Key, One of the Seven Guardians of Light Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space and underwater), Adhesivity, Time Stop, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Ex. of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Wind variations), Electromagnetic and Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Afterimage Creation, Magic, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Spatial Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Resistance to Transmutation (Capable of reverting to his normal form after being turned into a card/die when fighting Luxord or the Gambler Nobodies), Has a number of transformations to use that increase his stats in a variety of ways, Keyblade Master-level fighter, Power Mimicry (When battling either Xigbar or the Sniper Nobodies, Sora appears to warp through space when redirecting their shots and frequently duels and beats the Nobodies with their own powers, raised his own "Power Level" to be above Lexaeus' during their fight), May have the power to "bring back those that have been lost or no longer exist", Status Effect Inducement (Capable of inducing fear in his enemies, scramble their motor controls, blind them, put them to sleep, and shrink them down to miniscule sizes), Flowmotion (Allows Sora to blanket his body in a purple Aura that grants him easier mobility on traversing his surroundings in a variety of ways), Is able to hold on in a fight after taking massive damage or being comboed via Second Chance and Once More, Can restore his own mana by taking damage, Power Nullification (Undid Larxene's duplication, circumvented Xaldin's wind barrier, rose the doom counter against Marluxia and broke out of Zexion's pocket dimension), Warp (Warp is described as erasing his enemies from existence), Resistance to: Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation. High Resistance to Time Manipulation (In the variety of Time Slow or Time Stop), Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation and Mind Manipulation. '''Attack Potency: Large Star Level, '''Possibly '''Solar System Level (along with Riku, battled and defeated Xemnas in his final form, who’d absorbed almost all the power of Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts is actually the collective entity that hosts the power of all the worlds, and is capable of rebuilding entire worlds on a whim.And worlds in Kingdom Hearts are represented by stars, as evidenced by Destiny Islands’ star going out, and many worlds having their own day-and-night cycles. This, along with contending with beings such as Ansem, who could destroy entire worlds and is superior to Zeus who could effortlessly create constellations) Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Comparable to Ventus, who Reacted to Stitch's cruiser, which traverses solar systems, while it was in hyperdrive, Faster then Lingering Will who is superior to Terra) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (Could overpower a huge beast made of solid stone while nerfed as a lion) Striking Strength: Class XPJ (Has traded blows with Twilight Xemnas, Ansem, Roxas, Xehanort, Cloud Strife and Riku) Durability: Large Star Level, '''Possibly '''Solar System level (Has taken hits from the likes of Ansem, Dark Riku, Lingering will, Roxas, and Xemnas) Stamina: Very high, can completely bulldoze through 1,000 Heartless and have long fights with equally powerful enemies, has been going from world to world for years doing pretty much nothing but fighting, fought against Ansem and Xemnas in several battles in each of their final fights respectively Range: '''Extended melee range. Tens of meters with Keyblade telepathy and with regular melee. Thousands of kilometers with magic. '''Standard Equipment: Various items like Phoenix Downs, Potions, and Various Keychains he can use to modify his Keyblade. *'Keyblade' (Kingdom Key): Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Sora's Keyblade is the Kingdom Key, a weapon from the realm of light. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, like turning your keyblade into a bike or whip. Thus far, Sora has not demonstrated such special abilities as of KHII, but has shown to be capable of such in the trailer for KHIII, implying his mastery of the ability after training under Yen Sid. Intelligence: Sora, having lived on the Destiny Islands for most of his life, is not particularly worldly and has proven to be rather excitable and naive, such as the time where he was completely fooled by Mulan's paper-thin disguise as a man. However, he is a borderline genius in combat, becoming a Keyblade Master-level fighter in a little over a year, teaching himself a variety of sword techniques, magical spells, and supporting abilities that have served him well on his journeys, outmatching the likes of Ansem, Roxas, Marluxia, and Xemnas in combat, the latter of whom became the strongest character in the entire series after obtaining the power of Kingdom Hearts. Sora has also shown the ability to perfectly replicate attacks after seeing them a single time, showing heightened combat awareness and dynamic thinking skills. He has even proven himself capable of using his opponent's weapons against them, stealing Roxas's Keyblades, utilizing Saix's Claymore, and throwing Marluxia's own scythe at him. In addition, despite his kind nature and previously mentioned naivete, he is not easily swayed by his foes' sweet words. He quick saw past Xemnas's attempts to paint himself as the victim (which was far more convincing than Mulan's disguise) and perceived him for the monster that he is before attacking him. Weaknesses: Sora's supply of mana is not infinite, forcing Sora to use his supply of magic sparingly and thoughtfully (but it can recharge over time, or Sora can either use a mana potion, summon Bambi, get himself hit that can recharge it, or by using a drive form). Has not shown any skill in unarmed combat. Could be defenseless if one manages to disarm him (but this weakness is mitigated by the fact that Sora could either summon back his keyblade to his hand right away, use his Anti-Form, Flowmotion, or his magic spells to fight). Feats: *Became the Kingdom Key's chosen wielder. *Took on and defeated Sephiroth twice. *Fought Xemnas along with Donald, Goofy, and The Beast in KH: Final Mix when he only had half a heart (This means that, from a story and power standpoint, he was incomplete when he didn't have Roxas with him, meaning Sora was "half as powerful" at the time of said fight) *Overpowered a giant, solid stone heartless while nerfed as a small lion (Lifting Strength) *Fought and taken several god-like beings such as Genie Jafer, Hades, Sephiroth, Ansem, Xemnas, etc. *Responsible for the destruction of most of the Original Organization XIII. *Along with Riku, defeated Xemnas who had absorbed an incomplete Kingdom Hearts. A complete one being capable of restoring hundreds of worlds to normal. *Contended with and defeated/stalemated the Lingering Will, a being with power and mastery over the Keyblade far above that of Sora and even Terra himself (even though the Lingering Will is a suit of armor that contains Terra's mind within). *Took on an army of 1,000 Heartless by himself and without rest. *Has traveled to many worlds doing nothing but primarily fighting. Key: Kingdom Hearts | Kingdom Hearts II | Kingdom Hearts III Category:Pistashio TV Category:Tier 4